The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle and/or manufacturing engineering, and more particularly to braking systems.
In cars, braking systems typically comprise front disk brakes and rear disk or drum brakes, with each brake connected to one master cylinder. Activating the braking system forces brake fluid through a series of tubes to an individual braking unit at each wheel. In the case of disk brakes, the force of the brake fluid against a piston at each brake causes the piston to squeeze two brake pads against the disk. The squeezing of the brake pads against the disk causes the wheel to slow or stop its rotation. In the case of drum brakes, the force of the brake fluid entering a wheel cylinder causes brake shoes to press against the drum, slowing or stopping the rotation of the attached wheel.
In bicycles, in the case of rim brakes, a rider activates the brake system by squeezing the bicycle handles, and a cable transfers the energy from the squeeze to a caliper that holds rubber brake pads near the wheel rim. The transferred energy causes the caliper to squeeze the brake pads against the wheel rim, slowing or stopping the rotation of the wheel. In the case of coaster brakes, a rider initiates braking by pressing backwards on the pedals. Pedaling backwards triggers a gear in the rear wheel gear system, called the hub, which locks to stop the rotation of the wheel.